


Day 21 - Harsh Climate

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2018 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: They're together (in secret) but Arthur doesn't know about Merlins magic





	Day 21 - Harsh Climate

After walking through the forest all day, they had been too tired to keep moving any longer.

There was no wind but the air itself was so cold it bit into their skin.

They had made a fire with what little wood they could find in the dark. Now it was almost gone, just a small glow. Barely any warmth.

Merlin was shaking, his teeth clattered, he was almost crying. He couldn't feel his feet and his hands, his face was mostly numb. He only felt the bite of the cold and Arthurs shoulder pressed against his back.

He started thinking that if he didn't get warmer he might actually die. He shoved his hands between his thighs and rubbed them together. It was no use. It just made his hands hurt even more.

Arthur reached out and rubbed Merlin's arms.

Merlin shivered at the little warmth it produced. He turned onto his other side on the ice cold forest floor and looked at Arthur.

“A-Arthur... I ne- need to do something. Plea-Please don't hate me.” His words were slurred.

Arthur frowned. He was cold too but it seemed to be exceptionally bad for Merlin. “What are you talking about?” His breath formed a cloud of mist in the air.

“I don't w- want to die he-here. But I'm so cold. Ar-Arthur I'm scared. I don't want to di- die like t-this!” From that moment onward Merlin couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

Arthur´s eyes widened. He reached out, cupped Merlins face in a hand. “You won't die here, Merlin.”

Merlin just shook his head. He raised his hands from where they had been pressed together between his thighs. “You have- have to promise you won't... hate m-me.”

Arthur was beyond irritated. “Alright, I promise.”

Merlin took a shuddering breath and raised his hands. Then he whispered something.

Arthur couldn't make it out, couldn't understand what he said. It was when Merlin's eyes glowed golden and a warm breeze surrounded them that he realised it was magic.

Merlin had magic. His idiot of a servant, his clumsy lover was a sorcerer.

He shivered at the warmth and couldn't complain since it might actually save their lives. He felt panic rise in his chest when a golden shimmering... ceiling of sorts closed over their bodies. “What is this?” he asked sceptically and reached out to poke the glowing thing.

Merlin snatched his hand and said: “A barrier to keep the warmth in.”

“Oh. Good.” He rubbed his hands together.

“What will you do when we get back to Camelot? Will you tell your Uther? Will you have me executed?” The words rushed out of him, there was a scared tremor in his voice.

“No!” Arthur violently shook his head. “No. Merlin, I won't tell my father. I won't-” he shook his head again.

Merlin frowned at him. “But... I have magic, Arthur. I'm a sorcerer.”

Arthur sighed. “Yes. But I know you're not evil. You're not a bad person, Merlin. You wouldn't use your magic for bad.”

“I wouldn't. I haven't.” He paused. “I've only used it to help you or to save you. Only ever to help.”

Arthur nodded. “I believe you.”

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. A smile lit up his face. “Thank you.”

Arthur felt a grin tuck at the corner of his mouth in response to Merlin's smile. He slid his hand to the side of Merlin's neck, after a short moment of hesitation he leaned in to kiss him.

Merlin gasped and wanted to pull away. But Arthur curled his hand around the back of his head, holding him close.

Merlin pressed his hands against Arthur's shoulders, trying to push him away. But he couldn't resist the slide of Arthurs' lips. He returned the kiss.

Arthur sighed and shuffled closer.

Merlin clenched his hands in the fabric of Arthur tunic, he could feel the fast rhythm of his heart.

When they broke the kiss for air, Arthur pressed his face against Merlin's shoulder. “I love you, Merlin. Nothing could change that.”

Merlin nodded, incapable of words. He wrapped his arms around Arthur and soon drifted off to sleep, warm and content in the arms of the man he loved.

Arthur stayed awake a while longer until sleep claimed him. He held Merlin in his arms. Except for the hard forest floor, it was surprisingly comfortable. And warm.

How had Merlin managed to hide his powers all this time? Even the few times he was actually accused of sorcery. How had he managed to evade being found guilty?

He wondered how many times Merlin had helped him, saved his life even, with magic. He needed to thank Merlin properly in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
